Broken Time and Lost Words
by grimreapergirl
Summary: Ichigo starts to feel the real summer heat and must face his feelings. But what about Orihime? Ichihime Multichapter! Please enjoy
1. Hidden feelings

_Hello! This is my very first story! I have had this idea and was inspired by le etoile. I love their stories and I recommend this author to you! I am a big fan of ichihime! So if you don't like then don't read! X3 I really hope you all enjoy and please leave positive criticism! It's my first story and sorry if I suck! Please comment and add any new ideas you have! Enjoy (sorry if my layout and writing format is off! I'm not used to it!) _

**Ichigo's POV**

_I saw her. Sitting so perfect. Her hour glass figure outlined by the warm sunlight shinning through the library glass windows. She looked so perfect, her plump, soft, pink lips, her amber, shoulder length hair looping and sitting softly on her shoulders. She was staring into the sunshine, eyes wondering space. I always found myself lost in those grey eyes of hers. Everything about her was beautiful, and mesmerizing. Yet I found pain and sadness hidden deep within her beauty and her deep, grey eyes._

"Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime sweetly. She turned towards me with sparkling eyes and a goofy smile placed neatly on her plump, beautiful face.

"Oh…sorry…I was just…thinking." I turned my head swiftly to the other side so that my face wasn't facing hers. I could feel my face heat up and a blush creep on my face.

"We should get going and meet up with the others. I think we've been studying enough don't you think?'' She asked in her sweet voice.

"Yeah…" My voice sounded harsh and that was all I was barely able to squeak out. My voice had just cracked and I quickly stood up from embarrassment and hurried to the door. I paused and waited for her with my back turned to hide my embarrassment.

"Thanks Kurosaki-kun." She said calmly. She hurriedly yet gracefully grabbed her belongings and packed her books neatly into her handbag and her uniform swished gracefully with her movements. She rushed towards me with a big goofy smile she always had. "Well shall we go?" She looked at me with her innocent eyes.

"Yeah…" Was all I could muster up to say.

**Orihime's POV**

He walked slowly but paced himself so that I could catch up with him. I walked steadily behind him admiring his large, built shoulders and back. He looked so sturdy but I felt that if I reached out to touch him, he might break. I felt my face heat up and I quickly lowered my head in embarrassment.

'_No I can't think about Kurosaki-kun like that.' _I thought to myself. I knew he had no strong feelings of love towards me, only friendship. I had to give up, stop before I ruin the friendship that we hold so dear.

"Orihime?" I heard a strong familiar voice that quickly snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find myself standing in front of Tatsuki, Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu all looking up at me in concern.

"Hi Tatsuki, sorry we were late, Ichigo and I were just looking for some information on our final projects and Kurosaki-Kun was kind enough to wait for me."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Uryu.

"Oh yes! I feel that I'm going to ace finals with everyone working so hard and studying!" I raised both hands up in the air enthusiastically and crossed my eyebrows together in determination to ace finals and enjoy summer with everyone.

"HAHAHAHAHA." I heard Tatsuki bellow in laughter happily as she pat my head gently. "Orihime with a brain like yours, you'll pass with flying colors." She smiled.

"We better go, it's already late." I heard Kurosaki's strong, stern voice that broke my playfulness.

"Ok!" I cheered.

As everyone walked I felt safe, I knew that this summer, everything would change.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 end**

_Sorry guys that's all I have! I only wrote one chapter to see if you guys like my writing and my story and to see if I should continue. Please share any ideas you have, and comment! Thanks and I hoped that you enjoyed. New chapter hopefully coming soon! ( I'm really slowly at typing … T_T) _


	2. Both sides of love

_Hello everybody! I'm back, sorry for the delay . I have been very lazy, sorry guys. I have finally added the new chap of my story. This chapter is concluding the school year and I will soon get some more sexiness and good stuff going on between Ichigo and Orihime! Again I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I would appreciate comments and positive criticism. Sorry if the time span is unclear. Every time its somebody else's POV, it's just continuing on with the plot and time. Sorry if it was unclear. Please tell me if there is anything else to be fixed or unclear. Thanks and Enjoy. _

**Ichigo's POV **

_Beep…Beep…Beep… _I opened my eyes slowly to find the harsh, warm beams of sunlight greet my eyes. I paced myself as I lazily got up to a sitting position on my bed. The clock showed 7:00 am imprinted in red, large numbers on my bedside table. I rose up from my bed wishing for a few more minutes of sleep.

"ONIICHAN!"

My eyes opened from the sudden outburst of someone calling my name.

"Yeah" I growled.

"Sorry oniichan but it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready." I heard Yuzu calling from downstairs.

"Yeah. I'm up, thanks." I yawned in a muffled voice. I wobbled my way towards my dresser and pulled the handles. Finding my school uniform top and bottom, I quickly undressed and put my uniform on. I opened my door and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and could only see a tired, bed headed teen. I reached for my comb in the cabinet dreading my horrible hair sticking up. I combed my hair in desperation to try to make my hair to stay down and neat. After ten minutes, I gave up throwing the comb on the bathroom counter. I walked downstairs while dragging my heavy feet, making sure not to fall from lack of sleep.

"Ah! I was wondering when you would come down." Yuzu said cheerfully.

"Sorry, I was just in the bathroom." I grumbled. "It's alright, but you better hurry if you don't want to be late." She chirped happily. I followed Yuzu into the kitchen and slumped on the nearest chair. I closed my eyes trying to shut everything else out.

"Hey Ichigo, didn't get any sleep?" I abruptly opened my eyes startled. "God damn it Karin! How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me in the morning?"I yelled.

"Ah, I guessed right. Sorry just had to check." She smirked. I frowned at her while cursing her under my breath.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOO!"

I turned my head hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. I saw my Dad fly right towards me with his arms wide open ready to catch me. I swiftly dodged him. He flew past me crashing into the wall head first.

"HOLY SHIT, WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT EVERY MORNING? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY HELLO LIKE OTHER NORMAL PARENTS?" I screamed.

"Oh my son, you did well. There's nothing left for me to teach you." He grunted in pain.

"Jeez." I looked at my watch to see if I was late. "Shit, 7:20. Sorry Yuzu looks like I'll miss breakfast today." I blurted out.

"Oh well, hurry then, at least take some money to buy lunch at school! "

"Got it, thanks Yuzu!" I ran towards the door, shoving my shoes on while grabbing my school bag and notes. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. _Crap, Damn that stupid Isshin. I might be late because of that idiot. _I thought to myself. I steadily began to quicken my pace and soon began to run. I ran without thinking or looking at my surroundings. I kept my head low as I hurried towards the school. I saw amber colored of something up ahead of me. Before I knew it, I rammed right into something. I fell backwards hitting my head.

"FUCK!" I yelled. I heard a small gasp followed by a small thump. I looked up to find Orihime lying on top of me.

"Oh crap! Sorry Inoue." I gasped. I saw Orihime's eyes meet mine, as she slowly got closer to my face and rise off me.

"I'm so sorry kurosaki-kun. I saw you running towards me. I was going to say Hi, but you looked like you were in a hurry." She mumbled. "Yeah I'm sorry too, I was running and I wasn't looking where I was going." I grunted in pain.

"Oh are you okay?" She apologized. She looked at me with her concerned, grey eyes. I blushed slightly while hastily standing up.

"It's okay," I urged, "Stop apologizing."

"But—''

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm the one who hit you first, right? Anyways we better hurry to school or we'll be late." I managed to say.

"Yes!" She yelled enthusiastically, "We don't want to be late right?"She smiled. I saw a trickle of blood run down from her head to her right cheek.

"Oh Jesus Orihime, you're bleeding." I observed.

"Huh?—Oh I'm bleeding. Oops, _hee hee" _she giggled stupidly.

"Oh jeez Inoue it's not something to laugh at." I cautioned. Without thinking I grabbed her slender hand and bag, along with my own and began to run, pulling Orihime along with me. I heard a small gasp escape from Orihime and knew I surprised her. As we ran faster, I could see Karakura High creep up ahead of us and I slowed my pace down.

"We made it on time." I huffed. I smiled as we stood in front of the school.

"Um… Kurosaki –Kun, I- I think you can let go of- of my hand now. We stopped running." She stuttered, with a crocked smile on her face. I could see a small blush on her face and I looked down to see I was still holding her hand tightly. My face burned and turned a scarlet red, I quickly let go or her hand. I turned so that my back was facing her.

"Sorry." I squeaked.

"No, it's fine. Thank you so much for being concerned, and thank you for carrying my bag." She whispered.

"Sure, but first we need to take you to the infirmary before class starts." I mentioned before walking towards the school doors.

"Uh-huh." She concluded.

I walked steadily beside Orihime as we entered the school thinking only one thing. Why was my heart racing?

**Orihime POV**

As we walked into the front entrance, I could hear the busy hustle of students crowd the hallways and the many voices of excited students at the beginning of a new day. I walked behind Ichigo questioning so many things that happened this morning. _Why had Ichigo held my hand so gently? Why was my heart racing? Why did I get butterflies when I was around Ichigo? _She kept questioning herself as she reached her locker and pulled out her indoor shoes while getting other books she needed. I glanced to my right to see Ichigo looking slightly flustered while getting his books. He closed his locker and walked towards me.

"Well, we should go to the infirmary." He insisted.

"Oh! It's okay Ichigo, you don't have to go with me," I waved my hands wildly in front of me, "I already gave you enough trouble as it is, and I don't want to make you late for class." I protested.

"Inoue, you don't give me any trouble, plus I can't leave you after the injury I gave you." He softly stated.

"Okay." I responded softly while looking at the floor. I felt a small blush form on my face and kept my face down low to hide my embarrassment. Ichigo began to walk and I followed behind him admiring his firm, sturdy back and beautiful features.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of the infirmary. Ichigo opened the door and we stepped inside. The infirmary was empty except for the nurse sitting at a desk at the back of the room. We walked past empty beds and reached her desk.

She looked up front her paperwork, "Oh, Inoue-san why are you here so early in the day?" She asked looking unsurprised.

"_Hee hee, _sorry but I got in a small accident this morning." I laughed stupidly while scratching the back of my head.

"Jeez Inoue-san, exams are about to start, and your visits here are so often, I'm scared you might not pass, although, I'm not surprised at your usual visits." She joked.

"Sorry." I chuckled.

"It was my fault this time." I heard Ichigo interrupt sternly. I turned to my left and saw Ichigo looking very guilty and saw something else that I never saw all the years I knew Ichigo, worried eyes that only cared for _**me**_. That belonged to _**me**_. I questioned his expression while the Nurse cleaned and bandaged my head carefully. Ichigo stood beside me watching her every move.

"There all done. Now that that's out of the way, Inoue-san since Ichigo knocked you pretty good—''

"Hey! It wasn't on purpose!" Ichigo snarled.

"Make sure to clean it with this ointment every once in a while to stop bleeding or infection. And change the bandage too." She finished. She stood up from her chair and began to write something on a yellow slip of paper and handed it to me.

"Give this to your home room teacher."

"Thank you." I bowed. "Hmm." She grunted.

Ichigo and I walked outside and closed the door behind us. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

"Sure, it's no problem." He said. We walked to our homeroom where I was greeted by Tatsuki.

"Hey Orihime." She burst out. "What the—what happened to your head this time?" She sighed.

"Well—I," I blushed, "I hit my head on my dresser this morning, that's all." I lied.

"Ah jeez, one of these days you're going to hurt yourself real bad." She warned while patting my head.

The rest of the day seemed to go by like a breeze. I had managed to finish my exams earlier than everybody else so I checked my answers. My hand felt like a noodle from the amount of writing. I thought about the odd incident this morning and blushed at the thought of Ichigo's kind act. My body began to feel hot and I turned towards Ichigo's direction. I saw him write and stop every so often, then scrunch his eyebrows together. I saw his cute scowl and giggled quietly to myself. Summer was minutes away, and I thought about all the adventures I would have with Ichigo and the gang this summer.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 end **

_Finally I finished this chapter. I'm so slow at typing and it felt like I was going on and on. Anyways Thanks for all the views and hopefully this chapter will be a little more amusing and longer. Next chapter will be more lovey dovey and sexy X3 I promise. Thanks and please comment if you have and idea's or thoughts. _


	3. Possibility of love?

_Hello everyone! The moment you have been waiting for is here! I wrote an exciting chapter. Sorry but the sexiness is delayed till the next chapter, and this is a guarantee promise. However I replaced it with an exciting event that leads towards the next chapter. I hope you guys like my new chapter and again sorry for the delay. This chapter is way more exciting, I promise. Thanks and enjoy . _

**Orihime's POV **

_Ding…Ding…Ding…_ I looked up from my desk, and piled of all my finished exams and walked towards the teacher. I waited in line ahead of all the excited, pushing students and squeezing my way towards Ochi-sensei's desk.

"Thanks Inoue-san, just put them here with the rest, and have a great summer." She congratulated.

"Arigato Sensei. You have a good summer too!" I thanked.

Before I could say anymore, I felt the rest of the busy people push me away to the side. It felt like I was going to fall face first into the floor, until I felt a big pair of firm, warm hands gently warp neatly around my lower back and waist. My head landed softly onto a well built chest. I easily recognized the smell and the person. I looked up shyly to see Ichigo looking down into my eyes.

"Oi, you okay?" He

"Ye—Yeah, there were so—so many people. I got pushed." I blushed while regretting leaving his warm embrace.

"Hey Ichigo I hope you're not making any moves on my Hime." I heard Chizuru pout angrily. I felt two small hands reach under my arms for my chest and land on my breasts.

"Ah!" I gasped. "Oi! Lesbian, let her go would you?" I saw Ichigo argue in an annoyed, pissed tone. He reached behind me to pull Chizuru away from me when I heard'Oof!' sound from behind me. I turned swiftly to see Tatsuki land a big punch on Chizuru hard on the head.

"Ah! Tatsuki, how did your exams go?" I nervously asked.

"Hey Orihime, my exams weren't so bad and same with my day till lesbian here annoyed me." She pointed out. "Hey Ichigo I hope you won't do anything perverted to Orihime this summer." Tatsuki threatened.

"What the—I'm not some perv like Keigo! Stop accusing me!" He scowled. I watched the two argue back and forth then saw Sado and Ishida walk from the teacher's desk towards me.

"Hi Sado-Kun, Ishida-kun," I smiled, "How did your exams go?"

"They were simple as always. How about you Inoue-san?" Uryu asked kindly. "Mine were great!" I cheered pumping one arm into the air.

"Mine were good too." Sado added calmly.

"Hey Kurosaki, are you done fighting over such trivial matters?" Uryu scoffed proudly. "Shut up four eyes!" Ichigo yelled.

While Ichigo and Uryu argued, I saw Keigo creep up quietly behind Ichigo. "ICHIGOOOO!" Ichigo immediately turned around and laid a hard punch on Keigo's face before he could embrace Ichigo.

"Jeez why are there so many idiots?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Ichigo why do you always have to be so mean," Keigo cried, " Humph, you always say you can't hang out with me cuz you say you're busy. I bet you always study like a good boy. NERD!" Keigo mimicked.

Ichigo punched Keigo again, but harder on his face. I watched everyone fight for a few minutes and laughed. This was going to be fun.

"Hey Orihime, since Ichigo is such a party pooper and a nerd, why don't you hang out with me this summer?" Keigo proposed while grabbing my hand to kiss it. I blushed at his sudden act of affection when Ichigo laid a final blow right into Keigo's stomach. I jumped as the painful act and saw Ichigo looking infuriated.

"You okay Inoue?" He hissed. "Uh-huh, I'm fine, don't worry." I apologized.

"I'm glad." He smiled. For the first time, I saw something that I never thought that I would see on Ichigo, it was a big sincere smile. It looked strange coming from him, it was so wide and it made him look handsome. My eyes widened and I raised my eyebrows in shock as his new expression. I admired his cute smile and _**I**_ was the first one to see it. My face turned red and I found something new to love about Ichigo.

"We should go. The bell rang and everybody left. It _**is**_ summer after all." Ichigo chuckled. "Mhmm." I responded.

The rest of the gang emptied the remainder of items in their lockers and met all together to walk home. Sado and Uryu were side by side, Keigo on Ichigo's right, me on his left and Tatsuki on my left. We were all bunched together walking on the same sidewalk home. Sado and Keigo said their goodbye's first, followed by Ishida then Tatsuki. The only people who were left was me and Ichigo. I suddenly began to feel nervous and my heart started to race. We were walking side by side, my head bowed low and Ichigo's hands in both his pockets. The sun began to set covering the sky with oranges, pinks, and yellows. I stopped walking realizing my street was nearby.

"Ichigo" I spoke emotionless. "Hmm?" He turned around looking at me alert.

"My street is right there." I pointed to the right.

"Oh well—guess it is—I'll see you hopefully. Have a good summer Inoue-san." He hesitated. "Yeah." I responded sadly, "Bye Kurosaki-kun, thanks for everything…really… thank you." I finished with a blush on my face.

"Huh—oh yeah." He concluded. He began to walk away from me in the opposite direction. Suddenly I felt empty, lonely. I didn't want him to go, no until—I reached my hand out and opened my mouth to say anything, just to make him stay within my reach.

"Wait—I—I" I blurted out without thinking.

"Huh—Inoue, what is it?" He questioned.

"Oh—n—nothing, sorry—it's nothing." I stuttered.

"Okay, well see ya." He finished puzzled.

I watched the boy I loved walk away from my world. I felt so_** vulnerable**_. I turned and started down my street. I passed house after house all looking similar. I kept thinking about the events that occurred over and over again, thinking about Ichigo, my friends and my feelings. I turned right and there sat my house, so still and sturdy. I opened my bag and searched for my house key, digging for a few minutes; I finally found it and unlocked the door.

I dropped my bag and shoes lazily on my apartment floor and walked down the hall into my room. Opening my closet, I scanned my clothes hanging to find anything to wear. I took my favorite outfit and undressed. I undid my ribbon and pulled off my uniform sweater dumping in on the floor. I put on my low cut, pink tang top and took my kilt off. I slipped my long, pale legs into my violet, knee length skirt and jumped onto my bed. I closed my eyes remembering Ichigo. Everything went black.

I rustled in my bed feeling hot and sweaty. I woke up to a burning smell. I hopped off my bed and looked outside through my window. I saw fire devouring my apartment. I gasped and saw people running around my apartment; people were standing and looking up at my room. Others began to fun out of their homes away from the spreading fire. I dashed out or my room and into the kitchen to see it blazing on fire and turned to run towards the hall to the front door, but my way was blocked by the wild fire entrapping me. I ran back into my room and slammed the door. Things slowly got blurry and black smoke steadily crawled onto the crack on my door.

The air felt heavy and breathing became heavy. My lungs felt like they were going to burst from lack of oxygen. I coughed loudly and huffed trying to reach for the open window. I heard murmur of people outside screaming then heard a fire truck pull over. My body felt like a boulder and breathing became so hard. I crawled on my hands and knees towards the window. I looked outside and heard someone scream, "THERE'S SOMEBODY UP THERE!" I fell to the floor drained of all my energy. I heard loud footsteps climbing stairs and a crash.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" I heard a young man call out.

"IN HERE! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I cried. My vision started to get blurry from my tears and the smoke. I heard a large crack and looked up to see my ceiling begin to collapse. I crawled to the window to avoid getting hit. The whole ceiling crashed down into my room onto the floor beside me.

"HELLO?" Someone yelled.

I saw my door burst open and two firefighters stood in my destroyed in my room. I only saw blurry figures run towards me. Another part of my apartment crashed right before they could reach me. I started to cry thinking about my survival and all my friends. I thought about Ichigo and everything I wanted to do. I didn't want to die but, this was _**fate. **_I was stuck, buried deep in rubble and wood. I couldn't breathe, I stopped wiggling around and let myself let go of any chance of survival. My eyelids felt like iron, I let them drop and closed my eyes.

_Nobody is here, _I thought, _nobody will come to save me, everything's over. I just wanted—I wanted— I wanted to at least tell him. Tell him three words: I __**love **__you. _I felt hot tears roll down my face and let go of my thoughts.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" I screamed. I heard small distant noises and thought I felt big arms lift the heavy weight off me, and then gently sweep me off the floor. Everything was black. After that, I heard nothing, saw nothing. **It's over**.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 End**

_Well what will happen? Is Orihime dead? Or is she alive? Why is this mysterious person? And is this all her imagination? Hmm … well see in chapter 4! Sorry guys left you at a cliff hanger! HAHAHAHAHA (Evil laugh) I already have chapter 4 written in rough draft just got to type it. Next chapter is the moment you have been waiting for! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. XD :P _


	4. Growing temptations

_Hello Ichihime lovers! I have completed chapter 4! (finallyTT_TT) Now after all the excitement and waiting I have some sexiness between Ichigo and Orihime XP (I'm so perverted) anyways if you want more sexiness in the near future please leave me a message and don't hesitate to leave criticism. I will try to make my chapters a little longer in the future. Thanks and enjoy! _

**Orihime's POV **

My brother took my small hand and held it tightly while dragging me along. The cold winter air brushed past my face. The cold wind stung my eyes, and my now short hair brushed against my neck, my boots crunching on the snow. He stopped and turned my direction.

"Orihime," He cooed, "I Love you so much, but I can't see you just yet. I'm sorry Orihime." He cried softly.

He walked towards me, snowflakes hitting his skin as he walked. He stopped a few inches from me and kissed my forehead then placed his forehead against mine. He looked me in the eyes and spoke quietly.

"Goodbye."

He walked away from me and I stretched my handout as he slowly disappeared in the white abyss. "ONIICHAN!" The hole underneath me grew and started to tear away this lovely scene. "ONIICHAN!" I yelled, tears falling on my face. The ground beneath me dissolved and I fell for what seemed like forever. Everything disappeared into the darkness. ..

I felt something warm hold my hand and my body was lying on something soft. I felt tears run down my face and into my hair making everything wet. I tried to open my wet eyelids but felt too weak.

"Inoue?" I heard a soft, shaky voice. "Inoue? Are you alright?" Again that voice called out to me. It was soothing, deep, somehow I recognized his voice. I opened my eyes and paced myself. The darkness was replaced with a white ceiling. I turned my head carefully to the right to see Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Ichigo's father sitting in this white room. I was in a hospital.

There were three chairs, two sitting against the wall by the door and one close to my bed. Ichigo was sitting in the one nearest to me holding my hand.

"Ich—Ichigo?" I whispered, "Inoue, oh I'm so glad you're okay" Ichigo whimpered. His face was full of anguish and his usual scowl was replaced with a depressed smile filled with pain and regret. His eyes were filled with fear and confusion and he had big bags under his eyes. Tatsuki and Isshin were sleeping, heads leaned against the wall. Ichigo bowed his head low and said nothing, only held my hand gently.

"Ichigo—am –am I in a Hospital" I asked weakly.

"Ye—Yeah. I got you out safe and somebody called the ambulance. I got in and they took you to the Hospital. You've been out for three days." He told.

"I—what? Three days? What happened to—me?" I finished.

"Well you fainted inside your apartment. The news showed your apartment on fire and Tatsuki called my house screaming and crying and we ran to your apartment like crazy," He paused, "There were fire trucks and everything, they did pull a couple of people out. When Tatsuki and I didn't see you come out, I—I kinda ran in and found you on the floor under some rubble unconscious." He quavered.

"I remember getting stuck in the rubble and seeing the firemen, but after that—" I mumbled.

"It's okay, don't strain yourself. The Doctor told me that you shouldn't get up too soon or try to strain yourself in any way." He insisted.

"Oh okay." I gave up. I started to get up slowly trying to get into a sitting position on my bed.

"Hey are you really alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, please don't worry about me Kurosaki-kun. I'm fine, just a couple of scratches and a bump on the head. Really I'm fine." I enthusiastically encouraged. I knew Ichigo would worry so I tried to reassure him. I smiled and continued. "Oh! That's right _**you**_ saved me," I blushed, "Thank you so much Kurosaki-kun. I owe you my life." I looked up into his lonely, golden eyes and smiled again.

"Please don't worry so much!" I pumped my arms into the air and continued, "You need rest too! I can tell you didn't sleep well. Please stop worrying about me!"

Inside I was ecstatic about Ichigo saving me, about his kind act of bravery. Everything was because of Ichigo, my powers, me still alive. Ichigo smiled unsure of my condition and relaxed his tense shoulders then dropped his head low onto the bed. He reached for my hand again and held it tightly.

"I'm—so—sorry Inoue. I—if I didn't get there on time—I was really scared, I didn't—know what to do!"

He looked up at me and I thought for the first time he was going to cry, He once again lowered his head but this time rested it lightly on my right shoulder. I felt my face get very hot.

"Kuro—"

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Ichigo reached his long arms around me, one on my back and the other at the back of my head. He pulled me into a tight hug and didn't let go. "AH!" My face felt like it was on fire and I suddenly felt so warm. I closed my eyes and let Ichigo embrace me. Hot tears stung at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't stop them, they kept falling.

"Kurosaki- Kun, I—was so scared. Where will I stay? What about my brother? I—I'm so—confused." I sniffled and cried into Ichigo's chest. Without thinking I grabbed his shirt and hugged him back. It felt so peaceful, I felt so _**safe**_. I let the tears come for what seemed like forever.

"You don't have to always be brave. It's okay I'm here." Ichigo comforted.

After all the commotion the Doctor told me that I could leave tomorrow morning. Tatsuki and Isshin cried for an hour and Tatsuki apologized and comforted me so much. She hugged me so tight I thought she was going to crush my bones from the inside. I never saw her cry like this.

After all the crying and mushy feelings, Tatsuki and Isshin left saying that they would come to pick me up tomorrow morning with Chad and Uryu. Tatsuki punched Ichigo a few times and they argued for a few minutes. Isshin hugged me and talked to me for while and Ichigo punched him a few times, but I was glad to see his normal scowl finally come back.

It was nearly 10:00pm and the visiting hours were limited, but for my case Ichigo was allowed to stay. He told me what had happened over the course of the three days I was unconscious and how he slept in the Hospital. I felt horrible and I wanted to repay Ichigo, but he just said nothing. Ichigo still sat in the chair next to me watching my every move.

"Kurosaki—Kun?"

"I'm going to stay overnight today too."

"But—"

"Please," He persisted, "I _**want**_ to stay." He urged.

"Okay, thank you so much. I wouldn't know what to do without you." I confessed. "Yeah, me too." He mumbled.

"Huh?" I said puzzled.

"N—nothing." Ichigo said nothing else and went to get a cup of coffee. He came back with some coffee and sat in the chair next to me. I didn't know what to say. I just sat in my bed silently watching him, all I could do was thank him. All I know was that he was here for _**me**_, that I _**loved**_ him, and I'm _**alive**_ because of _**Ichigo**_.

**Ichigo's POV**

She looked so pale, so _**fragile**_. I was so scared seeing her still, cold body lie on her burned apartment floor. The image of the incident kept flashing back to me. I was so stupid to leave her all by herself in her apartment. I mean sure she's used to living by herself, but when she needed me, I wasn't there.

I didn't know what to do or say to make everything better, to make all her worries disappear. I wanted to see her bright smile, her goofy personality, but all I saw was a broken, beaten woman that lost everything important to her.

Her usual bright smile was dull, her beautiful, shinny hair was limp and messy, her soft, smooth skin was pale and bruised. If she wasn't here in this moment, here beside me, I would feel empty. My world would be meaningless and pathetic. When I touched her slim hand, it felt like she might break. Her skin was cold and rough, as soon as I touched her hand my heart fell into the pit of my stomach. When I heard the news that her apartment went of fire, my whole body froze. My mind went blank and all I could do was run like crazy to her. Her existence brought happiness to mine, everything about her took away my pain and worries. If only she knew.

I went to go grab a cup of coffee to kill my headache and my sleepiness. I have to be by her side, I _**have **_to.

"Hey." I sighed

"Ichigo what time is it?" Orihime asked kindly.

"About 11:30pm. The Hospital's visiting hours are over and the Doctor's coming to check on you soon." I yawned.

"Oh…Ichigo" Orihime began. "Yeah?"

"Thank you, so much—for—for letting me—well – cry—and listening," She paused and fiddled with her hands and blanket, " I—really am grateful—that I have such a great person like you in my life." She finished while looking down at her hands.

"Inoue you don't have to thank me so much." I protested. "Hmm..."

My head continued to throb and annoy me. I felt weak both physically and mentally and my lack of sleep wasn't helping either. I leaned back on my chair and placed my head on the back of the chair then closed my eyes.

"AH! Kurosaki—Kun are you alright?" I heard Orihime worry.

"Hmm… yeah sorry to make you worry. I'm just a bit sleepy." I yawned while sitting up.

"Ichigo, come here." Orihime demanded.

"Huh? Uh –okay?" I leaned a bit closer towards her wondering what she was going to do. She lightly grabbed my right shoulder and pulled me towards her.

"Uh—Inoue?" She placed her forehead against mine and I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine, my body felt like it was on fire and I breathed in her sweat smell, enjoying this position.

"Hmm… I think you have a slight fever." She observed. She quickly pulled back and the spot where her forehead rested burned.

"Oh—don't worry—um—I'll be fine—with sleep—s-so—don't worry, and get s-some sleep." I stuttered from embarrassment. I couldn't hold it anymore, her body, her plump, pink lips, and her….everything.

'_Come on Kingy, she's so vulnerable right now. Just do it, come on. She's got the brains and the looks. You know you wanna.'_My inner hollow interrupted.

_No…I'm not like that I—can't not to Inoue._

'_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Since when do you care about her so affectionately? Are you in __**love**__ with her? Huh? Come on Kingy don't deny your feelings. Remember whatever you think I know about. HAHAHAHAH!'_

_No…I don't…I don't __**love**__ her… do I? _

**I was so tempted**. I placed my coffee on the night table by her bed and walked towards Orihime.

"Kurosaki—Kun?" She asked innocently. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently down on the bed.

"Kurosaki—Kun? What-what—?" She gasped. I bent lower and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry." I pinned her hands above her head tightly and pressed my body closer to hers. "Kuro—" She whispered.

I leaned in and kissed her neck. "AH!" She gasped. My heart started to pound in my chest. By doing this I would change everything, I didn't know how she felt about me. I was risking our friendship, but I couldn't resist her anymore.

I kissed her shoulder and made my way up to her neck. I licked her neck and felt her flinch. I continued and let my left hand reach under her Hospital gown and I touched her smooth thigh. I placed my other hand under her shirt and felt her warm belly. I made my way up towards her right breast. I grabbed it gently, feeling her bra and her soft skin. "AH! Kurosaki—Kun, what—no—wait." She whimpered. I pressed my lips against hers and felt so warm. They were so soft. I pressed harder and let my tongue explore her mouth. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. I broke away from our kiss and huffed. I was surprised by her sudden act of boldness, my heart raced and I squeezed her breast and kissed her again. My tongue found hers and I felt her hand reach towards the back of my head. Her fingers played with my hair and ruffled it. She moaned and I broke free from our kiss. I panted and she looked at me with both a confused and loving expression.

"Orihime, I—I" She placed her hand on my right cheek and gently tugged her closer until we were inches apart. I leaned in towards her to kiss her until I heard a loud knock on the door. My eyes widened and I jumped off Orihime and turned to face the wall.

"Um—come in." Orihime whispered shyly.

"I came to check up on you miss Inoue-san. I know it's very late, but duty calls." The Doctor explained.

My face turned blood red and my mind went blank. _Why did I do that? Did she really want that? Why did she pull me closer? What will happen now?_ I thought while hiding my face. 

"Okay now exhale." The Doctor said. Orihime exhaled out while he held a stethoscope up against Orihime's chest. "Okay, well it seems your heart rate is a little faster than normal but other than that your breathing is more relaxed now. Your lungs should be cleaned of smoke by now and those bruises will heal in a few days. You're free to go by tomorrow." He concluded.

"Thank—thank you." Orihime squeaked. "Have a good night." He chuckled. He closed the door behind him and I jumped into reality.

"I'm—going—to-to the bath—bathroom." I stuttered. I sprinted out the door and slammed it behind me. I leaned against the door gripping my shirt. My heart felt like it was going to burst. _What was this feeling? What __**is**__ love? _So many questions were unanswered, and rambling in my head. My headache grew stronger and I sat down by the front desk leaning my head against the cool wall. My eyelids steadily closed and my body felt numb. _I'm so—confused, I don't understand my feelings._

'_WOW! That was HOT Kingy! You got your moves on!_ _I was enjoying it, why did 'ya stop?'_ My Hollow interrupted again.

_SHUT UP! I didn't—mean—no—I ruined everything! _I argued with my hollow.

'_HAHAHAHA! What's wrong? What do you mean you ruined everything? I'm guessing by the way she pulled 'ya closer, she wanted MORE!' _

_I SAID SHUT UP! How do you know what she wanted? I don't even know why I did that! I don't know what to do! You idiot! _ I yelled.

'_Huh… You really are dense, whatever; guess you'll have to find out by yourself. But by the looks of it, you really wanted her. Oh and by the way kingy, this __**feeling**__ you have, it's called __**L-O-V-E**__! HAHAHAHAHA! See ya!'_

_YOU BASTARD! Come back here!_I screamed. "GHA! I will kill you one of these days." I growled. _It can't be love… can it?_I thought to myself. _I need sleep. _My eyelids shut closed and the lights dimmed, everything turned black…

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 end**

_WOW! I was getting really tired. I hope that I have fore filled your wishes in this chapter. I wanted it to be more like the manga too and have his Hollow come in with his lovely statements. I have finished this chapter for now. I will have chapter 5 up soon. I wonder what Orihime thinks? What will Ichigo do? And what does Orihime feel? You'll just have to wait (evil face part 2) I have a future party coming up in the next couple of chapters so keep your heads up. I hope you liked the sexiness in this chapter! I'm very perverted TT_TT) Anyways thanks and enjoy! _


	5. Closer bonds

_First of all I would like to say that I'm so happy for all the reviews and for all the support from all the viewers. I really wasn't expecting my story to be so popular. ^_^' I also want to thank everyone for being so patient for waiting for my updates. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit long but I was really into the story and didn't write anything for a while so bear with me. Anyways I really appreciate all the positive criticism and for reading. Thanks and enjoy this chapter! =^.^= _

**Orihime's POV **

I sat confused and overwhelmed on my bed, my Hospital gown slipping off my shoulders. _I-I don't- understand. Why he- I-don't-Why would Ichigo __**Kiss **__me? He couldn't L- No that's impossible. But-why? _ I thought to myself real hard as to why he would. I was confused, happy, scared and excited all at once. My feelings were all messed up. _Does he love me or not? _That question kept popping in my mind._ What just happened? I'm so- confused. _I closed my eyes and lay in bed wondering what had happened. _The connection was strong. The feelings that I've been hiding in my heart couldn't hold on anymore. I feel so empty when he's gone._ I let my mind wonder and let myself drift off to sleep.

I felt a warm light shine onto my body. I hear birds chirp and knew it must have been morning. I opened my eyes to find the sum beaming onto my eyes and the beautiful blue sky greet me to a new day. I ruffled in my warm bed covers and sat in my bed. I turned to my right to see Ichigo fast asleep in a chair close by me. His arms were limp and hanging on the arms of the chair, his lean, long legs were slightly loose and spread apart, his head leaned to the right and was bowed low. It was the first time I saw him look so peaceful and calm. He looked so handsome.

I leaned towards Ichigo to see his beautiful face, admiring this face that he only showed to me at this moment. I wanted to ask him so many things, like when he came back, why he kissed me, but I knew how tired he was and just sat silently admiring his features. I heard the door click open and saw a Nurse walk in with a clipboard and a breakfast tray.

"Good morning Miss Inoue-san." She smiled.

"Good morning. Thank you for bringing me breakfast." I Chirped.

"Oh it's no trouble. I'm just glad you're alright." She giggled.

"Thank you so much." I chimed in.

"OH! Looks like he's still here! He's a good friend. He's been staying at the Hospital day and night the whole time you've been here," She explained, "He's a keeper. You can't find people like him around often these days. He's very kindhearted." She finished.

"Yeah…He's my best friend. He's always been there for me." I praised. _Thank you Kurosaki-kun_. The Nurse placed the tray in front of me, fixed a few things like fluff my pillows check my heartbeat and gave me the okay that I could leave very soon. I ate my breakfast in peace watching Ichigo breathing gently in and out. I finished my breakfast and slowly reached for Ichigo's right hand. I wanted to hold his hand, _this is the least I could do for all his help._ As I reached for his large hand he twitched and opened his eyes. I quickly pulled away blushing.

"Um… Good-good morning Kurosaki-kun." I blushed.

"W-what? Oh…yeah its morning," He yawned, "How are you feeling?" He mumbled while lazily getting up.

"Oh –I-I'm fine. The Doctor said I could go in a bit. Thanks –f-for staying here all night." I stuttered.

"Huh? Yeah it's no problem." He shrugged. I saw his face turn bright red and he hastily bowed his head low.

"Kuro-sa-ki-kun, your face-are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, d-don't worry," He choked, "I-I" He whispered.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear you?"

"I-I'm glad…that you're alright. Sorry-a-about yesterday. I—" He stammered.

"EH! Oh you mean—it's-its okay. I—never mind about that!" I blushed while pumping my arms onto the air, "Everyone's coming to pick me up! So let's cheer up! Okay?" I requested.

"Y-yeah."

I saw sadness deep in his eyes along with something else I thought was confusion. His eyes were slightly red and he still has dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun, um… you really don't look okay, a-are you sure you're really alright?" I worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get your stuff and get ready, cuz everyone's coming." He suggested while getting up.

"Oh. Yeah that's right." I agreed. I made the Hospital bed and fixed my hair, washed my face and cleaned up, and excited to see everyone's happy faces. Ichigo waited outside my room as I fixed my appearance in the bathroom. I had combed my hair and applied some lip gloss that I had with me.

"Kurosaki-kun you-can-um…come in now." I called embarrassed. The door opened and Ichigo walked in slowly, he sat down on the chair and looked at his watch.

"They should be here any moment," He guessed, "Um… you still have the hospital gown on. Oh crap! I forgot all your clothes got burned in the fire too. Shit sorry Inoue." He apologized.

"P-please don't worry, I'll just buy new clothes, plus I'm getting a loan along with some money from the government since the fire started on its own." I noted.

"Yeah but that's not the only problem, where are you going to stay until the rebuilding is done?" He asked. He looked up at me with tired, worried eyes.

"OH! I'll-j-just stay with um… Tatsuki! I'm sure she'll let me stay with her!" I cheered. I forced myself to smile feeling guilty about Ichigo's lack of sleep and wanted to reassure him. _I'm already a burden on him enough. I'll find somewhere else to live for the time being, since Tatsuki has no room._ I thought. I smiled with my usual goofy smile while scratching the back of my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Of course, I'll ask her today! Don't worry at all!" I protested. I heard a knock on the door and jumped.

"That must be everyone!" I skipped my way towards the door and opened it. There stood Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, and Ichigo's sisters with their Dad.

"Oh! Everyone came! Hello please come in!" I insisted.

"Orihime, I'm so happy you're okay," Tatsuki greeted, "I hope this jerk didn't do anything stupid to ya?" Tatsuki pointed to Ichigo. Ichigo and I quickly looked at each other. I blushed and turned back to Tatsuki.

"N-no, of course not. He's been really helpful. He stayed here at the hospital all night." I admitted.

"Well I'm just glad to see you okay Inoue." Uryu cut in.

"Thank you Ishida." I smiled. Chad shock his head in agreement and Yuzu immediately ran and hugged me. She embraced me and hugged me as tight as she could.

"H-hi Yuzu. Thanks for coming all this way to visit me." I thanked.

"Oh! Orihime I'm so happy! You're okay!" She blurted out while crying.

"EH! W-wait, p-please don't cry. I'm really okay, so-please." I waved my hands in front of me.

"O-okay." She sniffled. Karin stood by the doorway watching while smiling.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" I felt a huge gust of wind fly past me and saw something zip past me. It was going so fast that it blew my gown up so that everyone could see my belly and part of my chest. I quickly pulled my gown down and let out a small 'eek,' my face felt hot and I knew my face was red from embarrassment. I saw Isshin fly towards Ichigo ready to ram into Ichigo feet first. Ichigo swiftly dodged and before Isshin could pass him, he lifted his right arm and landed a hard punch right into his face. I winced at the impact and giggled quietly to myself.

"GOD, WHAT THE HELL! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACT NORMALLY FOR ONCE?" Ichigo bellowed. Isshin lay on the floor emotionless.

"Jeez, to think he's my dad. Sorry Inoue he's just a prev." Ichigo growled.

"He-he's not that bad. I find him funny." I chuckled. Ichigo looked up at me and smiled, while scratching the back of his head.

"Oi! Ichigo stop flirting and get your head out of your ass!" Tatsuki warned.

"What –the-what's your problem?" Ichigo barked.

"_**You're**_ my problem." Tatsuki hissed.

"Ichigo can't you just act mature for your age for once?" Uryu scoffed.

"Now what's_** your**_ problem? If you want a fight them let's take it outside, cape boy." Ichigo snarled.

"What did you say? You stubborn mule." Uryu roared.

"You know what I said, four eyes." Ichigo snickered.

"Would you two put a sock in it?" Tatsuki threatened. Tatsuki raised her fists to punch both Ichigo and Uryu, but Uryu dodged while Ichigo was slow to react and Tatsuki successfully landed a punch on Ichigo's head.

"Good damn it! Tatsuki what the hell!" Ichigo yelled.

"It's your own fault!" Tatsuki growled.

"You let your guard down, Kurosaki." Uryu teased. Ichigo ignored him and turned to me.

"So Inoue where are you planning on staying?"

"Oh well…"

"Why don't you stay with us?" I heard Yuzu and Isshin say in unison.

"What?" I goofily responded.

"Well it can't be helped since your apartment is burned and all." Ichigo mumbled.

"Bu-but Kurosaki-kun, I-I couldn't. I have already been a big burden to you. I-can't." I argued.

"Well might as well since we have room plus it's close to school and nearby your apartment. Tatsuki already told me that she was remodeling her house. You planned on living by yourself didn't you?" Ichigo predicted.

"But—"

"Please stay with us. It's nice to have company once in a while." Isshin admitted. I smiled and felt my heart race.

"Th-thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you." I thanked.

"It's no problem; any friend of Ichigo's is a friend to the family," Isshin accepted, "Well now that that's settled, should we go?" Isshin asked.

"Yes, thank you everyone, for everything." I praised. As everyone left the tiny hospital room, I thought about everything I was blessed with in my life, my friends and everyone. I thanked them and signed out of the Hospital and walked with the gang towards their own homes. As usual Chad and Uryu left first seeing that their houses were closer towards the Hospital. Tatsuki and Ichigo's family were left. Tatsuki hastily grabbed my arm and pulled me back as the Kurosaki family argued and talked.

"Hey Orihime, I'm really glad you're safe. I'm sorry you can't live with me because of the remodeling and all. But I-I'm so happy that you got out safely, thanks to that idiot," she smiled weakly, "I'm just sorry I wasn't there for ya." She looked guilty and lowered her head and looked at the sidewalk.

"Tatsuki, you've always been there for me. You were the one who convinced me to grow my hair long again. You always protected me. Tatsuki, thank you, please don't worry anymore." I pleaded. I felt small tears at the corners of my eyes ready to fall, but held them in.

"Orihime, thank you." Tatsuki quivered. She held my hand tightly, and then hugged me softly. She said her goodbye's and walked down her street.

"Hey Orihime, you coming?" Called Karin.

"Y-yes, sorry I'm coming." I yelled. I sprinted back towards Ichigo's family to catch up.

"Hey Orihime, since everything got burnt, how about we go shopping for some clothes and things for your apartment tomorrow?" Asked Yuzu.

"Yeah, I needed to go shopping anyways." I agreed.

"For now I think you might have to keep borrowing clothes from Tatsuki, since none of my clothes would fit you." Yuzu chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked. My cheeks flushed and I knew the reason why.

"No need to apologize. Oh! Well here we are! Orihime you can just relax inside and make yourself at home while I prepare dinner, okay?" Yuzu pleaded.

"Thanks."

"Orihime, please stay here as long as you want." Isshin offered.

"Don't let your guard down around him Orihime, he might seem harmless, but he's a real perv." Karin warned.

"Karin! Don't you love your old man, who cared for you all these years?" Isshin cried.

"OH WHAT THE HELL DAD!" Ichigo barked. Ichigo lunged towards Isshin ready to kick him with full force, but Isshin ducked swiftly.

"HA! You are to lenient Ichigo, you're sloppy, you let your guard dow—"

'SMACK' I heard Ichigo punch Isshin hard in the stomach.

"Come on Inoue, let's go before he wakes up." Ichigo grumbled.

"AH! But-o-okay." I blubbered. I followed Yuzu, Ichigo, and Karin into the Kurosaki clinic. I took off my shoes in the front and watched everyone go about their own business.

"Make yourself at home." Yuzu invited.

"Inoue follow me. I can show you around the house and stuff." Ichigo suggested.

"Okay." I followed Ichigo upstairs watching him curiously.

"Well straight down the hall to the right is the bathroom, the room next to the bathroom is Yuzu and Karin's room and mine is just to the left here." He pointed out.

"Right! Got it, umm…Kurosaki-kun, w-where will I sleep?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm… well I think either with Yuzu and Karin since you're all girls or somewhere else." Ichigo pondered on.

"Oh yeah of course."

"Well if you want you can come in my room and hang for a while, since there's nothing much to do, unless you want a shower?" Ichigo remarked.

"I think I'll take a shower soon, but-if-if you don't m-mind, d-d-do you think I could—" I stuttered.

"Oh! You mean come in my room? Yeah sure." Ichigo invited. Ichigo opened his bedroom door and my heart skipped a beat. Inside I saw a bed near a window, a computer desk near his bed, a closet and a small poster on the wall. The room was plain, but it seemed like Ichigo's style.

"It's not much, but it's my area of solitude away from my old man." He joked. "Hmm…" I responded. My heart felt light and warm. _This is the first time I have been in Ichigo's room. _I thought, my face heated up and I started to feel very nervous. Ichigo hopped into his chair as his desk and fiddled in his seat while I began to get familiar with the area.

"Do you have any extra clothes till tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Oh! Tatsuki gave me some of her old clothes that could fit me; she gave me what I'm wearing now and a pair of skinny jeans and a tang top." I explained.

"Oh, well if you wanna a shower, than you can go whenever you want." Ichigo proposed.

"Th-thank you. Well if you're not going for one, then I'll go." I confirmed.

"The towels are in the closet by the bathroom." Ichigo added.

"Thanks."

I shuffled out of Ichigo's room closing the door behind me, my heart still pounding in my chest. _This is Ichigo's house! I can't believe I will be living with my crush! _I shookmy head and tried to clear my mind. _Don't think like that, he-he's only a friend, that's all. It's not like he likes me. _I thought to myself.

I gathered Tatsuki's spare clothes, a towel and a comb and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and took out my hair pins and carefully placed them near the sink. I took off my shirt and Capri's, then folded them neatly. I took off my bra and underwear and turned on the water. It was freezing cold and I quickly turned the tap to hot and waited for the water to get warm. I placed my hand under the running water, feeling that it was just the right temperature and hopped into the shower. I felt the hot water run down my curves and body and felt at peace. My tired body started to feel fresh and my aching muscles felt better. I closed my eyes and let the water run down me and clear my mind. _I have nothing. No home, no clothes, no money, __**nothing.**__ This is it; this is where I will be staying. There's no turning back. _ I pressed my head against the cool tiles of the bathroom shower and let everything wash away.

I looked around to find a new bar of soap, a loofah and three different shampoo bottles in a rack in the tub. I found one that I would usually use and rubbed some onto my head. I love Pantene, the smell of the shampoo wafted in the air. As I finished with my shower I heard yelling and laughing outside the bathroom door and I longed for a family. I shut off the water and stepped out and wrapped the fuzzy, white towel around me, the water dripping onto the matt. I looked into the foggy mirror and cleared the fog to look at my reflection. I saw a depressed, lonely, women who lost everything.

"NO! I can't be depressed. This is no time to be gloomy." I thought out loud. I lightly smacked my cheeks and dried my face off. I dried the rest of my body and put on some clothes. I used the towel to dry my hair and comb it as best as I could.

"Orihime! SUPPER'S READY!" I heard Yuzu call.

"O-Okay! THANKS, I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" I yelled back. I quickly took another glance in the mirror and ran downstairs. I saw the whole kurosaki family sitting neatly at the kitchen table with colored food assorted on the table bringing a warm feeling into my heart. There was an empty seat next to Yuzu and I sat comfortably next to her.

"Now that we're all here, let's dig in!" Isshin cheered. I saw Isshin take a bundle of roasted shrimp, a big bowl of rice and some pickled radish onto his plate. Ichigo ate in silence the entire time whereas; Isshin joked and made goofy faces. The rest of the day swept by and everyone pitched in to clear the table. I saw Yuzu put all the dishes into the sink and role up her sleeves to wash the dishes.

"H-here let me wash the dishes. It's the least I can do for staying here." I offered.

"Orihime please, you're the guest here. At least let me take care of it for now. You just got out of the Hospital, just relax." She pleaded.

"Okay-if you're sure," I worried, "Oh I almost forgot, Yuzu is it alright if I sleep with you and Karin?" I asked.

"Hmm… well I don't think we have much room seeing as me and Karin share a room. The sofa is not comfortable and you can't sleep in our Dad's room. I guess you'll have to sleep in Ichigo's room. I would let you sleep in our room but we don't have much space for a futon." Yuzu puffed.

"Um…s-s-sleep in-in-in Ich-Ichigo's room?" I blushed. My whole face was bright red.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuzu questioned.

"Um…n-no-not really." I stuttered.

"I don't think it should be a problem. I'm sure brother won't mind." Yuzu smiled.

"I'll-ask-Ichigo." I hesitated. I walked upstairs towards Ichigo's room and paused before knocking.

"Yeah, come in." Ichigo called. I opened the door and stood by the doorway. Ichigo was sitting on his bed with headphones on reading a magazine.

"S-sorry for disturbing you. Um… well-I-I- asked Yuzu if- if I could sleep in her room but she said there's not enough room, because she's sharing with Karin," I paused and hesitated before continuing, " She said that I-I-I s-should ask you if-I-could s-sleep in here." I stuttered from embarrassment. My face felt very hot. I played with the frills on the end of Tatsuki's tang top and looked at my toes to avoid eye contact.

"Oh crap I forgot. Um… well… I guess—I- I'll just sleep on-on the floor and you can take-uh-the-the bed." Ichigo fumbled on his words.

"If it's really okay with you." I stumbled.

"WHAT'S THIS? Ichigo is going to share a room with a beautiful lady? OH my son! How you've grown. Seeing that you are a man and women, I hope you don't keep each other up _**all**_ night?" Isshin teased.

"SHU-SHUT UP! I'M NOT LIKE YOU, YOU PERVERT!" Ichigo screamed. Ichigo was preparing to lay a strong punch on Isshin but wobbled and coughed and crouched down on the floor.

"I-Ichigo?" I rushed towards him, "Are you alright?" I worried.

"Y-yeah just a bit tired. Crap, I'm going to set up my room Orihime." Ichigo whispered while slowly getting up.

"O-okay."

"Um… Kurosaki-kun, are you really alright?" I asked concerned.

"Thanks, but I'm alright, so you –don't-have—" Ichigo wobbled and looked pale. Before he could finish his sentence he collapsed.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" I yelled. I rushed over to his side and leaned closer to him.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki kun!" I cried. I shock him lightly, waiting for some reaction. I touched his forehead with the back of my hand and felt his forehead burn. He looked very pale, his eyes had bags underneath and he felt like he was on fire. _He must have a fever. Why did he keep it from everyone?_

"YUZU! KARIN! HURRY, I NEED HELP! ICHIGO HAS COLLAPSED!" I screamed.

My mind went blank and I felt terror rush all over me._ This is because of __**me**__, because he stayed at the Hospital and didn't sleep well, it's all __**my**__ fault._ Yuzu and Karin burst in and helped me carry Ichigo to his bed. Yuzu ran downstairs for some Ice and medicine while Karin brought a wet cloth and helped me cover Ichigo with warm blankets.

"How? How could he catch a fever in the summer?" I burst out.

"It must be stress, lack of sleep and because of the change in the weather," Karin estimated, "He seemed stressed lately and worried about something."

_Could it be about-no! This isn't the time to think about kisses!_ I thought. _Right now I have to nurse Ichigo back to full health. It's my turn to repay him. _ Yuzu came back with a bowl of cold water and some ice and medicine.

"Yuzu, Karin, I'll take it from here!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"If you're sure." Karin said puzzled. I placed the clean cloth in the cold water and wiped off the sweat on his face then put the ice pack onto his forehead.

"Ich-Ichigo are –you alright?" I whispered.

"Uh, what—happened?" He croaked.

"You—passed out, why didn't you tell anyone you had a fever?" I questioned.

"I—can you get me some w-water?" He panted.

"Here." I grabbed the medication and the glass of water Yuzu brought and handed it to him. Ichigo tried to sit up but struggled. His breathing became heavy and he started to pant. _I'll have to do it_. I leaned closer and pressed the cup gently against his lips and poured the water.

"Ugh—I—feel—hot. I-I have a change of clothes, can you—" He gasped.

"Oh! You mean—YES!" I blushed. I got up and went to the drawers where he pointed to and pulled out the first pajama's I saw.

"Um… c-can-you sit up?" I worried. Ichigo slowly got up into a lazy sitting position. _I can't believe I'm nursing Ichigo. _My face heated up and I sat on the bed and started to undo his buttons on his shirt. I felt heat escaping him and radiate onto me. I felt his breath on me and realized how close his face was to mine. My heart started to race and I almost thought it might burst.

As I reached closer to his stomach, I saw scars from all his battles. I saw his six pack and saw a long scar that ran down from his chest to his abdomen. My hands started to shake and I felt even more nervous. _I never knew he was so well built. After all the fighting and being a soul reaper must have made him stronger._ I touched his scar and ran my fingers down his chest. The moment I touched his chest, I felt his heat and blushed harder.

"Or-Orihime." He whispered.

"AH! S-sorry!" I blurted out. I felt embarrassed and nervous as he breathed into my ear. I slipped off his shirt and wiped his sweat with the wet cloth. Ichigo's face was flushed and pale. I grabbed his pajamas and buttoned the clean shirt.

"There! All better!" I cheered.

"Orihime, I-I"

I looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw confusion and sadness all at once. His face was flushed and he rested his head on my right shoulder.

"Kuro—"

"Inoue-I-I'm so sorry." He softly whispered. Ichigo relaxed his shoulders and sat silently, resting his head on my shoulder. Ichigo said nothing and I could hear his breathing become calmer. His limbs became loose and I waited for him to say something.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun?" He still said nothing, "Ichigo?" I turned my head towards Ichigo and saw him fast asleep. I gently lifted Ichigo's head off my shoulder and took his head and placed it on his pillow. I covered his body with his blanket and pushed away strands of his hair that covered his eyes. I played with his hair and admired his sleeping face. I sneaked away from his bed and started setting up the futon on the floor next to his bed. I had changed in my pj's and got into a comfortable position into the futon. I could hear Ichigo breathing in and out and saw the moonlight beam and outline his frame. I smiled to myself and felt my heart finally calm down. "Thank you…Ichigo." I closed my eyes and let my body sleep and my mind enter a different world.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 end **

_FINALLY! Sorry if this was a long chapter! Sorry for the long wait and I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It just settled down and explained Orihime's problem -_- Next chapter has a little more spice going on between Orihime and Ichigo and a party's coming up too! ^_^ I promise there will be some funny stuff mixed in with a party and some alcohol if you Know what I mean! *wink* *wink* Anyways sorry about the hold up. I just have been very slow and lazy. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks and comment. =^. ^= _


	6. Masked date

_Hello again! I got chapter 6 up! Sadly I have some bad news. I won't be able to post my stories as fast during the school year. However I will still be posting them and on weekends, so check on the weekends. Sorry about the wait and I hope this chapter is a little more exciting. _^.^ _ And again I'm so sorry for the SUPER long wait with all my stories and updates, I was really busy but now that I have the x-mas break please check for more updates! Thanks and I hope that it isn't long for ya and I hope that you enjoy! _

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up to the smell, of freshly, cooked eggs and the warm sun shining in my room unto my bed. I sat in my bed recollecting the events that happened the previous day. I looked around my room for Orihime and I looked towards the floor, there slept Orihime soundly under warm blankets and her belly showing and her head buried under the blanket. I smiled and got out of the bed then crouched down onto the floor next Orihime. I saw the blanket move up and down from her breathing and blushed at her seductive sleeping pose. She turned to her left facing me and I jumped slightly. I looked at her closed eyes and full lips. My eyes moved down her face towards her half exposed chest. Her tang top straps were loose and her cleavage was exposed and her breasts squeezed together from her arms.

My face turned red and my throat felt dry from her innocence._ What happened yesterday? I remember her asking me how I felt and then collapsing, but then I think I had a fever. I feel better now and I didn't have these warm blankets on me before. She must have nursed me._ My face flushed and my heart started to pump loudly in my chest. I crouched closer to her and breathed in her sweet smell. She smelled like spring flowers and cream. Her silky, smooth, whit skin looked like white chocolate and her full eyelashes rested neatly on her eyes. My heart raced faster and I leaned closer to her so that my face was inches from hers. I could feel her warm breath on my face and I could see the details on her face. Her cheeks were peachy, her lips were soft and pink and her face looked so innocent. I was so tempted to kiss her; I brushed away a stray hair from her eye and patter her hair. She moved slightly and my heart stopped. _If she sees me like this, then everything's over._ I swiftly got off Orihime and blushed at my bold act.

_She looked so-so helpless and fragile. Are all girls so soft? Wait! Why am I thinking like that! Orihime is a friend! _

'_Really? The way things were going, you wanted to kiss her, didn't ya Kingy?' _ My hollow giggled.

_What? Stop saying bullshit. She-she would never like me; she could get any guy she wants._

'_Yeah _especially_ with a body like hers.'_ My hollow sneered.

_STOP thinking like that! I respect Inoue. She's a good friend. I-I-I think I like her, but she doesn't like me. She's so perfect, so cute, and I'm so—different. _

'_HEHEHEHE, there's a lot you need to learn. Maybe I can teach you a thing or too. Later Kingy!' _

I sat in my bed confused and heard Inoue groan and saw her gradually get up from her deep sleep.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun." She yawned.

"Hey Inoue. Uh-I-I-think breakfast is ready." I mumbled.

"M…kay. Thanks, I'll meet you downstairs." She stretched. As she got up, her tang top strap slipped down he shoulder exposing her bra and part of her breast. My face felt like it was on fire and I turned away.

"I'm –uh—gonna go for-for breakfast. S-see-ya." I coughed. I ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door. _What the hell is wrong with me? She looked so-so—no! Just forget about it! God damn it! What's going on?_ I waited till my heart settled down and brushed my hair. I brushed my teeth while half asleep and washed my face to wake up. I heard Inoue walk down the hall and knock the bathroom door.

"Y-yeah?" I asked nervously.

"Um…Kurosaki-kun are you done using the bathroom?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh—y-yeah. Sorry you can use it now." I gulped. I unlocked the door and opened it for Inoue on come in. I saw her messy hair cover her face.

"Sorry, my hair sometimes gets like this." She mentioned embarrassed.

"It's okay. I'm done so—I'll meet you down stairs." I passed by her and walked to my room. I changed my clothes and put on some blue jeans, with a short black t-shirt that had 'I'm not a morning person' imprinted on the front in bold bloody letters. I walked down stairs and smelled the eggs and bacon along with tea and some coffee. I breathed in the familiar smell and walked to the kitchen. I saw Yuzu put plates out and the saw the eggs and bacon being cooked. I saw Karin sitting lazily at the Kitchen table with her chin resting in the palm of her hand.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin, where's Dad?" I sighed.

"He's still sleeping. He left some money on the Kitchen counter. I guess he wants us to do the shopping. He left some extra money for Orihime to buy clothes." Yuzu finished.

"Jeez that old man. Well, okay, when do you wanna go shopping Yuzu?" I groaned.

"Well I was wondering if we could go after breakfast since it's early and we could get to the sales before they finish." Yuzu begged.

"Sounds good to me, just ask Inoue when she comes down." I remembered.

"Thanks onii-chan. Oh! I have some eggs and bacon and some toast for you!" She handed me a plate with eggs and bacon and pointed to the toaster. "Thanks Yuzu."

"So Ichigo how was it like to have someone as sexy as Orihime to nurse you?" Karin snickered. My face felt hot and I twitched in my seat.

"What the hell Karin, I swear you're turning out to be more like dad each day." I snapped back.

"You wish." She smirked. I saw Yuzu and Karin get comfortable and start eating. I heard footsteps descending from the stairs and saw Inoue turn around the corner to the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone. Sorry for being late. On Yuzu, you made such a wonderful breakfast, sorry I didn't help you." Orihime whimpered.

As she talked to Yuzu and sat down, I was mesmerized by her beauty. She was wearing light make up. She wore lip gloss and bright green eye shadow. Her hair was in a neat pony tail and her pins shined in the sun. She wore a blue sundress with frills on the bottom. The dress had laces around the chest that tied into a neat, little bow. The dress gradually changed from dark blue to light from the top to the bottom of the dress. She had white leggings and finished the look with a light pick heart necklace hanging around her neck. She looked dazzling, my heart skipped each step she took and my mind went blank. I stared at her for ten minutes in awe at her appearance.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun. Glad to see that you have recovered from the fever." She humbly greeted.

"Uh-h-h-hi-um…g-good morning." I found myself lost for words; I fiddled with the eggs on my plate. She sat beside Karin, across from me and we ate quietly. After breakfast we cleaned up, rounded out things, grabbed the money and headed out. As we walked down the street, I kept thinking about Inoue's stunning appearance and everything that led to this moment. Yuzu pulled Orihime with her to al the food stores, picking ingredients and giggling with her along the way. Karin walked by me watching my every move.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hmm…" I grunted.

"How long are you going to flirt with Orihime?" She joked.

"WHAT! Who said I was flirting with her? Would you stop accusing me, it's not like I like her." I covered up.

"When did I say you liked her?" She smiled.

Before I could say anything, she walked away and joined Orihime and Yuzu looking at some furniture. Damn, I-I was tricked. _God why can't my family leave me alone?_ Mt thoughts were spinning and I followed them into the next place they went. They walked into the nearest mall and hurried to all the clothes stores. They searched different outfits, giggling and acting excited. I watched the three and felt at peace. _It's been a while since Yuzu and Karin had this much fun. It must be because of Orihime. She's so—__**calming**__, just like—" _My heart felt something it had missed for all these years, _**love**_.

I felt warm inside and suddenly didn't feel so alone. I smiled to myself and continued to admire the three as they walked happily around the mall. They stopped at a lingerie store and started laughing.

"What-what's so funny?" I barked.

"N-Nothing, Ichigo—can-can you come with us? We need your _**opinion**_ and someone to hold all this stuff." Karin and Yuzu giggled. Orihime stood flushed and said nothing.

"WHAT? I can't go in there! It's a _**lingerie**_ store! It's for _**girls**_! What if somebody I know sees me?" I growled.

"Come on Ichigo, lighten up, you're out numbered plus we've got all the cash and buss tickets." Karin remarked. She smiled evilly and nudged Orihime with her elbow.

"GOD! You guys _**so**_ owe me!" I hissed.

My feet felt numb and my whole body felt like it was burning. My whole face burned and I cautiously followed them into the store. There were girls all over, the cashier was a girl, the attendants were girls, and all the customers were girls. A few girls giggled and whispered to each other as I went in. I blushed and frowned and looked at the floor to avoid people staring. Karin and Yuzu tossed all the shopping items into my arms and piled their own purses and belongings onto me.

"Stay here and be a good boy," Karin joked, "Here think about it this way, at least you get to see underwear and bra's and pretty girls changing." Karin teased. Yuzu pulled Orihime around the store and I stood dumbfounded.

"I'm going to _**kill**_ you Karin." I uttered under my breath.

Karin and Yuzu picked the embarrassed Orihime some fancy black and red thongs and matching bras. I immediately blushed from embarrassment from lady's undergarments surrounding me. I stood by the dressing room for Orihime and watched as a few girls walked passed me bursting with laughter._ I—really—hate—this! Why me? _I argued with myself and blushed harder till my face turned scarlet. Yuzu burst out from Orihime's dressing room and yanked me closer.

"Ichigo what do you think?" Orihime shyly walked out and stood close to the door to hide some of her body. He face was red and she looked at the floor.

"Karin and Yuzu—f-forced me," She squeaked, "Wh-wh-what d-do you think?" She stuttered. She wore a black fancy thong that only covered half of her butt cheeks and a black lacy bra. My whole body burned and tingled. _She's s-s-so hot! Was she always this beautiful? Her curves, her round breasts. OH SHIT! I can't think this way! _

'_KINGY look at this! She's so sexy! HOLY, you lucky bastard." _ My Hollow interrupted.

_SHUT UP! _

I shook my head and spun around.

"I-I-I think—I—I" I fumbled.

"Come on Ichigo, she got all dressed up for you and all you can do is stutter? You know she's got a great body." Karin roared with laughter. My back faced them and my hands trembled holding the bags and newly bought items. _I can't say anything without stuttering. Crap my face is probably red. SHIT!_

"Is-is something wrong Ich-Ichigo?" Inoue asked puzzled.

"NO!" I blurted out without thinking.

"He's just embarrassed that he saw a half naked pretty girl for the first time." Karin chuckled.

"Karin! That's not nice. You're embarrassing Inoue-san." Yuzu pouted.

I heard then chit-chat between them and go pick out a few more undergarments. I stood frozen by the cash register still embarrassed. They bought six pairs of undergarments and brought them to the cash register. My back was towards them the whole time to avoid any eye contact.

"Well we're all done. We got clothes, undergarments, and house supplies for Inoue," Yuzu listed, "Now that that's out of the way, how about we go get some ice cream and head home." Yuzu happily suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Karin agreed.

"We'll be right back onii-chan." Yuzu sang. "Kay." I responded.

The number of bags and boxes all carried by me, attracted attention. _God what did they have to buy so much shit?_ I thought grimly to myself. They came back with four ice cream cones, vanilla for Yuzu and Karin and chocolate for me and strawberry for Inoue. We sat down by a park bench near our home, and I dropped all the items onto the bench and I clumsily sat down.

"Jeez, finally. Are these all just clothes?" I scowled.

"S-sorry Kurosaki-kun but it is clothes and some house supplies. I'm _**really**_ sorry. I'll carry them the rest of the way." Orihime sincerely apologized.

"Nah, it's not much to carry. It's not that bad. I can do it." I refused her offer kindly.

"AH! Are-are you sure?" She whined.

"Trust me, it's not a problem." I reassured her.

"Okay." She sadly said. She held out my chocolate ice cream and handed it to me.

"Here, after dragging you all over and for carrying my stuff, I saved you your ice cream." She offered. She smiled and my heart fluttered.

"Thank you." I thanked. When she said those words my heart felt light and I thanked everything I was blessed for I gave a small smile back to her and took the ice-cream. We all sat and cooled down from the summer heat. I finished quickly and watched Inoue eat her ice cream in the corner of my eyes. After we finished, we head out towards our street and finally made it home. I gently stacked Orihime's items and boxes near the front door till we found a closet for her.

"Well I guess I better start dinner." Yuzu remembered.

Orihime and I made our way upstairs to my room. As soon as I opened my door I saw that my window was open.

"Huh, I thought it was closed." I heard something shuffle in my room and hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

"ORIHIMEEEEEEEEEE!" Something orange zoomed past me and towards Orihime. _Oh SHIT!_ I was too late; Kon had jumped onto Orihime's chest.

"EH! Oh h-h-hello Kon." Orihime greeted nervously.

"Oh Orihime I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier. I ran away because Ichigo was being a jerk and I heard what happened to you, so I came rushing back." Kon cried while burying his head into Orihime's chest.

"I'm sorry I made you worried." Orihime smiled and patted Kon's head.

"What-the-fuck-do-you-think YOU'RE DOING?" I raised my voice. I grabbed Kon's head and harshly pulled him off Orihime's breasts, and squeezed his head so hard until he screamed, then threw him against the wall.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Inoue, he's suck a perv, I forgot about that idiot." I growled.

"OH! It's okay, really." She reassured while waving her hands in front of her.

"Hey Ichigo! Having girl troubles?" I heard a muffled, voice say above me. Orihime and I looked up at the ceiling and heard banging sounds along with voices.

"What-the—" Before I could finish my sentence, I saw my light attached to my ceiling crack and fall to the floor and Renji's head hung upside down. Renji threw himself onto my bed, and then I saw Rangiku pop out along with Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika follow each other out of the hole in my ceiling, one last head popped out and a raven haired girl jumped out and kicked me in the face.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK RUKIA! What are you all doing here?" I yelled.

"Humph… even soul reapers are allowed breaks Ichigo." Rukia claimed. "Hi Inoue, glad to see you're okay." She added.

"H-Hi Rukia. It's been a while." Inoue welcomed her stupidly.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kon wept. Rukia dodged Kon and stepped on him gracefully as if it was rehearsed.

"Oh Orihime, I missed you. I was so worried." Rangiku whined. Rangiku shoved Inoue head first into her chest and squeezed her.

"You're still as foolish as ever." Toshiro snapped.

"Toshiro you came too?" I asked surprised.

"It's Captain Hitsugia to you." Toshiro corrected.

"Man I hate these dumb gigai's." Ikkaku gritted through his teeth.

"I agree with you on that. These gigai's take away my beauty." Yumichika complained.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" I screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to take a break from duties. So we decided to have a little party." Rangiku giggled playfully.

"A-a party? Are you guys celebrating summer too?" I questioned baffled.

"Yeah the old man let us have a break." Renji interrupted.

"Okay, but… THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU BROKE MY LIGHT AND CEILING!" I shrieked.

"Relax Ichigo, stop acting like a brittle old lady," Rukia teased, "We just wanted to come visit and relax before going back." Rukia concluded.

"Well that's fine but, where are you going to have this 'party'?" Everyone became silent and Rangiku gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, like hell we're having it at my house!" I snarled.

"Oh lighten up. Come on, please." Rangiku begged.

"No WAY! What are we going to do if my family finds out? How can we explain being a soul reaper to them?" I barked.

"I'm one step ahead of you," Rangiku handed me three coupons to a hot spring and hotel, "They can just relax and stay at a hot spring for two days while we prepare for the party and have a little fun." Rangiku planned.

"Like they will! They won't go." I argued.

"Just relax, it's summer! You can invite Sado, Ishida, and Orihime. We would have had the party at Orihime's apartment, but we heard it got burned." Rangiku pouted.

"GAH! Whatever, I'll think about it, for now just get out!" I fumed.

"But we have nowhere to stay until you ask." Rangiku moaned.

"FINE! I'll ask now!" I boomed. I ran downstairs and showed Yuzu the coupons and explained. Yuzu jumped and ran to Karin and Isshin begging to go.

"Hey onii-chan, how come there only three coupons? What about you and Inoue?" Yuzu fretted.

"Oh well uh—the store I won them from only had three and only would pay for three." I lied.

"Oh well, we can't leave you here all alone for two days. It would be rude, plus you guys will be left out!" Yuzu empathized.

"Please, just relax. You're always cooking and cleaning for me. Just go with Karin and Dad for once." I insisted. I smiled to reassure her and pulled off this attempt to get the house empty.

"But—well okay, if you're sure." Yuzu agreed.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of things. It's just for two days, we'll be fine." I quickly explained everything and Yuzu settled to leave tomorrow morning. I ran back upstairs and swung my door open and slammed it behind me.

"God I hope you're happy. They're going in the morning." I mumbled.

"OH that's great! Now that that's out of the way, where do we stay until then?" Rangiku asked innocently.

"NOT HERE! There's not enough room!" I shouted.

"Well I can sleep in the closet like before." Rukia decided.

"I'm staying at Urahara's." Renji cut in.

"We'll find somewhere to stay." Ikkaku and Yumichika followed.

"Okay but what about you Toshiro?" I spat.

"It's Captain Hitsugia to you!" He fixed.

"Hmm… good point since you're letting Orihime and Rukia stay, there's no room." Rangiku whimpered.

"Hmm… I guess we'll have to stay at a Hotel thing." Rangiku concluded.

"Good, as long as you don't stay _**here**_." I emphasized.

As everyone scattered out I saw Orihime looking troubled and Rukia wrestling with Kon. _What's wrong with Inoue?_ I thought. As the day went by, I thought about the possible outcomes of the party. After dinner, I set up my, futon on the floor and brushed my teeth. Rukia head to bed earlier in my closet. Orihime was fairly quiet the rest of the day. She zoned out a few times and misplaced her belongings. As we slept, I kept thinking about the odd events that happened and let my mind drift off. My body felt heavy and I closed my eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

When I woke, I heard light chirping of birds and got out of the warm covers. The time was 8:30 and I snuck downstairs. I saw a note left by Yuzu saying how they left at 7:00 and leaving breakfast on the Kitchen table. I smiled at Yuzu's kind act and aw three plates neatly set up on the Kitchen table. I snuck back upstairs to see Orihime still fast asleep. I went to the bathroom and combed my messy hair, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I looked at the time and it was already 9:00. _Jeez time goes by fast. _I went back to my room and stepped over the sleeping Orihime to my dresser and got the clothes I wanted. I went to my closet and paused before reaching for the door handle. Before I could open it, the door swung open and Rukia was all dressed in a plain, pink sundress.

"How? Never mind, I'm not going to ask." Rukia looked puzzled and hopped out of my closet. "So are you gonna wake Inoue up?" She asked.

"Huh, yeah."

I was still puzzled at her depressed mood from the other day. I hesitated before crouching down beside her. My face burned and I could smell fresh lavender coming from her. I stared at her for a few minutes until I felt a smack across my back. My heart jumped from the surprise attack and I made an 'oof' sound.

"How long are you going to stare and flirt with her?" Rukia taunted.

"WHAT? Sh-shut up." I squeaked. I stretched my hand and gently shock her to wake her.

"Hmm… wh-what?" Orihime mumbled. She lazily sat up and her tang top straps hung loosely around her shoulders. I blushed and shook my head to get the reality.

"Umm… Inoue, its morning. Sorry to wake y—" Before I finished my sentence, I saw an orange toy groping Orihime's breasts. My blood began to boil and I twitched.

"What-the-HELL KON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"EH!" Orihime snapped out of her daze and looked down towards her chest.

"Oh shut up Ichigo, I was sooo warm. You're just jealous that you didn't get to sleep with Orihime." Kon argued while shoving his head deeper in between her breasts. My whole face turned scarlet and I grabbed Kon and pulled him off Orihime with full force.

"SHUT –UP KON!" I bellowed in embarrassment while thrusting him into my wall hard. I huffed and felt my blood slowly cool down. I turned to see Orihime looking dumbfounded and Rukia giggling quietly to herself.

"WH-What's so funny?" I choked.

After the long wrestling and breakfast Rukia, Orihime and I decided we should by junk food, drinks and some decorations for the party. Orihime was upstairs dressing and I changed into a black tow pack cotton t-shirt and ripped, blue jeans. Rukia was at the door way with her shoes on getting ready to leave.

"Hey wait up." I observed.

"I'm going out for my own shopping. I'm heading out early to get some stuff."She explained.

"Oh, why can't you come with us?" I wondered.

"I have some business to take care of too, plus—" She paused while giggling evilly, "I wouldn't want to spoil your '_**date**_' with Orihime."

"WHAT? D-d-d-d-date? What the—who says going to get some food is a date?" I barked.

"Hmm… you never know!" She winked. Before I could argue back she opened the door and ran out, slamming the door behind her. _I'm going to kill her!_ I thought. _Date my ass._ I paused and stopped walking. _Could I—NO! GAH! This is just going shopping for the party, nothing else!_ I shook my head and headed towards the stairs to get my wallet. I saw Orihime descending the stairs wearing a beautiful outfit. She was wearing a purple cardigan; a low cut pink t-shirt underneath, and blue short shorts that exposed her long, lean legs. She wore black open toed high heels and had a small, white purse to finish the look. She wore light green, eye shadow and lip gloss. _She looks-so—_

"Um… sorry I took long." She stammered. My whole body froze and I admired her beautiful features.

"It's okay. Well are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Where's Rukia?"She questioned.

"Well she said she uh… She wanted to do some shopping on her own." I finished embarrassed recalling what she said.

"Oh."

"Well let's go!" I proposed.

We locked the door and walked side by side down the street past driving cars. The warm sun beamed on the two of us and we said nothing as we walked. _Why am I so nervous? We're just walking to the grocery store. It's not like this is a-a-a-a date. _I thought to myself. I sneaked a peek at Orihime at the corner of my eyes. She looked a little disappointed and depressed. I looked down at her empty hand and had a sudden urge to hold her hand. I blushed at the thought and look forward. I steadily reached my hand for hers and was inches away from grabbing it.

"We're here!" Orihime blurted out. I threw my hand behind my back and turned red in the face.

"Hmm… Kurosaki-kun? Are you okay? Your face is red, is it from the heat?" She worried.

"Y-yeah, sorry, let's just get the stuff and go." I babbled.

"Okay." She walked ahead of me towards the store and I followed behind to hide my embarrassment.

We walked in to find people crowding around the isles, kids running and long lines at the cash registers. The inside was cool from the air conditioning and Orihime ran playfully towards the chip isles. She had a confused, cute expression on her face, debating which brand of chips to buy. I watched, smiling at her cute expression. She picked up a basket and grabbed three bags of different kinds of chips and looked satisfied.

"Oh! I know! We should get some candy!" She cheered. She ran towards me and hooked her free arm with mine. I blushed at her sudden bold act.

"Oi! Inoue wait—I" She dragged me to the candy isle and people stared at us.

_What? Why are people staring? It feels like were on a date. Do we look like a-a-a __**couple**__? _ She grabbed some M and Ms, chocolate, and licorice. Her arm was still wrapped around mine and I felt my heart beat faster.

"Hey is that Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah I think it is. How the hell did her get a hot chick like that?"

I heard a couple of guys fume over Orihime and I blushed harder. _Crap! They think-we're-g-g—going out!_

"Kurosaki-kun?" I heard Orihime interrupt my thoughts.

"S-sorry what's up?" I tried to say calmly.

"We still need some punch, pop, oh! And maybe popcorn." She listed. I looked around to see eyes staring at us and jealous guys pout and girls giggle. I grabbed Orihime's hand without thinking and pulled her towards the drinks.

"EH! K-k-kurosaki-kun?" I held her deliquite, soft, small hand and my heart pumped faster. _SHIT! Why the hell did I do that? _We walked past the refrigerated section of the store. We stopped walking and I saw less people in this area.

"Um… Kurosaki-kun-you-y-your hand—" She flustered.

"Huh?" I realized I was still holding her hand and I let go and turned my back towards her.

"SHIT! S-sorry." I walked towards the drinks and grabbed some soda, pop, and fruit punch and placed them in the basket Orihime was carrying.

"Well should we go?"

"Sure-I-I – think that's everything." Orihime stuttered. _I made her embarrassed. Great, way to go dumbass_. I argued with myself. I stopped walking and stared at my hand. _Her hand –it- was-so-so-so small. _She stood at the cashier and pulled out some money and talked happily to the cashier. She waved goodbye and grabbed the bags with the stuff we bought and she ran towards me.

"Where to?" She smiled.

"Home I guess." I thought out loud.

"Oh." She uttered. Her tone of voice almost made it seem that she was disappointed.

I was puzzled and we walked out of the store. I looked at my watch. The time showed 11:10 am. _Holy two hours went by fast. _We walked by the avenue street and saw children laugh and play. I glanced over at Orihime and could see a disappointed look on her face.

_I wonder what's wrong. _

'_Jeez you're dumb.' _I heard my hollow interrupt.

"_What did you say?" _

'_You heard me. Are you that stupid? She linked arms with you on her own. She wants a date Kingy.'_

"_WH—what? A date?" _

'_Can't you see, a hot girl like her is with you and any other guys would die just to talk to her. You get her all to yourself. Come on Kingy, lay some moves on her.' _He snickered.

"_SH-shut up, you don't know anything." _

'_Whatever. But tell me this; why is she so disappointed? Hmmm? I'm part of you; I know what you're thinking so stop lying to yourself.'_

"_I said SUT UP!" _

'_Jeez, you're such a spaz. Just a thought; take her some place fun. Bye Kingy.'_

"_GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" _ He said nothing and I looked back at Orihime. _"Ah jeez, I'm going to hate myself for this." _

"Umm… since it's such a nice day and all, why-don't-we um—well-g-get some food or something." I fumbled. Orihime stopped walking and turned towards me.

"SURE!" She blurted out. She had a wide smile on her face as we walked by an ice cream store. I bought her some vanilla ice cream and we continued walking. She looked more joyful than before and I smiled. I looked at the street we were turning and paused.

"Hey let's go the other way." I suggested.

"Huh? Why? Isn't this the direction home?" She pondered.

"Yeah but there's one last place I want to go." We walked in silence and I felt nervous. _I-I hope she likes it._

"Where are we going Kurosaki-kun?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." We kept walking and as we walked the more people and busier it got. We turned to the right and saw a huge food court and lots of line ups and busy people.

"Here we are." We saw a huge Ferris wheel and balloons, cotton candy, and roller coaster rides.

"Eh… this is –a-a- amusement park." Orihime gasped.

"Well um… since we have some time to before we set up for the party, I thought that –we –could-um- kill some time here?" I stuttered.

"I-I-I'd LOVE TO!" Orihime busted out.

I was surprised by her reaction and felt my heart flutter for a moment. _This actually the first time I took a girl out._ I thought nervously.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked. She looked around curiously and looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Let's go on the screamer!" She shouted. I looked and saw the huge line up and the height of the roller coaster ride. It soared high up and had so many twists and turns.

"Um… how about something a little more calm?" I chuckled.

"Hmmm… I guess you're right." She put her index finger to her lips and thought. I looked around to find a good place to go.

"Hey why don't we just relax and go wherever there's something open?" Orihime suggested. I Looked at her gentle smile and felt at ease. My heart warmed up and I felt something I longed for and missed. _She-she reminds me a bit of…. Mom. I feel so at peace when I'm with her._ I smiled and let the warm feeling fill me up.

"Sure." We walked into the haunted house, then shot some darts, and got some cotton candy. As time went by, I felt my hearty settle and remembered my mother.

"Hey before we go, why don't we do one last thing?" Orihime insisted.

"Okay, what's next?"

"You'll see." She teased. She grabbed my large hands and dragged me forward. "The Ferris wheel!" She pointed out. The ride stopped and the attendant opened the door to let us in.

"Please stay seated and enjoy the ride!"She enthusiastically said.

We sat inside and I sat on the opposite of Orihime facing her and near the window, she sat across me and the ride slowly began to turn. We gently started to rise higher and higher. I could see the people get smaller and smaller and he sun become clear. Orihime sat still looking at the floor. I looked at her smooth figure and wondered what was going through her head.

"Ichigo." Orihime shocked me out of my trail of thought.

"Hmm…?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I-I really wanted to thank you for everything. It's just that lately I've been feeling lonely without my brother and then my apartment and all," She paused and looked out the window, "I'm really not always the happy person everyone knows me for being." She painfully whispered.

"What-are you saying?" My voice cracked.

"I really just wanted to thank you, that's all. You've been there for me a lot and I just, wanted to say thanks." She tried to smile but it looked forced. I could see small tears appear at the corners or her eyes.

"Inoue"

"Oh—s-sorry-I-I'm acting so s-silly." She chocked. I could see tears fall off her face and she clasped her head in her hands. "I can't—I-I feel horrible living with your family, my-my home being taken away from me again. I-I have n-n-nothing left." She sobbed.

"Inoue." I bent and stretched my hands to her lap and gently took her free hand and looked into her watery eyes.

"You don't need to cry. It's okay I don't mind you staying with me at all. Besides its only natural to feel like there's nothing left after everything you've been through." I soothed her. She looked at me from behind her hands and gave me a weak smile. "Thank you." She whimpered.

I still held her hand and felt my face inch closer to hers. "Kuro—" I looked into her eyes and reached my free hand towards her face. I rubbed her soft cheek and inched closer. Our faces were inches apart and I could her warmth. I leaned in closer so that our lips could meet.

"Thank you for riding on our Ferris wheel!" I jolted away from Orihime and looked to my left and saw the attendant standing smiling at us. I saw a couple of girls giggling and smile. _C-CRAP! I didn't even realize_ _that we came to a stop_. My face turned blood red and I dashed out of the ride. Orihime followed out quietly and we walked side by side towards the exit.

'_Nice moves there Kingy!'_

"_Crap I'm not in the mood for you! Piss off!_" I growled at my hollow.

'_If only that damn attendant didn't stop ya. It was getting steamy in there you playboy!'_ My hollow bellowed with laughter.

"_SHUT-UP ALREADY!" _ I felt my face burn and I walked towards the street. Orihime was quiet and we walked home in silence.

"H-hey, I-I'm s-s-sorry, I was just trying to h-help you." I muttered.

"Huh? OH! Y-yes-um-th-thank you." She flustered. We reached our street and walked up towards my home. We got to the front door and I got out the key. I unlocked the door in a rush to hide away from Orihime. I burst open the door to see Rangiku, Renji, Chad, Toshiro, Uryu, and Rukia setting up decorations and pause their work when we busted in. I froze and felt my blood boil.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE?" I shrieked.

"Don't get angry Ichigo; we were only setting up for the party." Rangiku pouted.

"How did you get into my house?"

"Relax Ichigo, stop spazzing." Renji argued looking annoyed.

"I asked you a question ugly." I gritted through my teeth.

"What did you say punk?" Renji hissed.

"Come on you wanna go?" I threatened.

"Come on you two," Uryu interrupted, "It's unsightly when two ugly people fight over small matters." He scoffed.

"What did you say sissy boy?" I barked.

"Calm down Ichigo, before you do anything stupid. Why don't you tell everyone about your little date with Orihime?" Rukia pestered. I froze and looked at Orihime. Her face was scarlet and everyone stared at us with mischievous eyes.

"Wha—WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A DATE?" I yelled.

"Don't deny it", "Ya it's obvious, "Stop trying to hide it." Each person blurted out.

"Wha—I?"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Rangiku cheered.

Everyone continued their work setting up the food, moving furniture, setting up balloons and decorations. Orihime was talking with Rangiku happily and I saw everyone chit-chat and socialized. _Oh well might as well leave it at that._ I felt my heart beat faster with excitement and I smiled. _Guess this might be fun after all. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 6 end**

_Sorry, I think I over did it a little. I think I wrote too much. ^_^' Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As promised an exciting party scene is coming right up. Hmm…. I wonder what will happen with Orihime and Ichigo at the party? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. X3 Thanks and check for more updates! _


	7. Truth or Dare?

_Hello! Thanks for all the comments! I Think I just got lazy and made this chapter a bit short but whatever. Here is (finally) the party scene. Chapter 7 made me think a lot and I tried to spice things up a little. Well enough introductions. Thanks and comment! ^_^_

_**Orihime POV**_

I could hear the busy hustle of everyone setting up down stairs and felt my heart beat faster. _I'm kind of nervous. I hope that everything goes okay. I have a funny feeling about this._ I looked into the mirror and I looked at my bra. _Is this too flashy? What am I thinking?_ I shook my head in embarrassment and picked up my Ruched blue Halter dress. I heard a small click on the handle of the door and the door opened. I saw Ichigo pause and I felt my body go numb. _I-I-I –f-forgot to-_

"Um… O-O-Orihime did you –f-f-forget to lock the d-door?" Ichigo fumbled with his words.

"Haha." I laughed nervously, "Looks like it." I twitched.

"Well s-s-s-sorry about that." Ichigo squeaked. He calmly closed the door and I felt all the strength in my body leave and I collapsed to the floor.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" I screamed. I heard loud footsteps run up the stairs and fists pounding on the bathroom door.

"Orihime what's wrong?" Rangiku cried.

"N-Nothing. Just a-a spider. That's all." I giggled.

"Jeez Orihime don't scare me." Rangiku protested.

"S-sorry." My heart was racing and I tried to recall the few minutes the just happened. _Okay that-was a-honest m-mistake. OH! He saw me half NAKED!_ I shut my eyes and tried to calm my heart down. _He saw my underwear. He saw me. Okay enough! Get it together girl!_ I stood up and slipped on the blue dress. I applied a light blue shade of eye shadow on my eye lids, and then applied liquid eyeliner on my lashes. I then curled my lashes and finished with some mascara.

I put on lip gloss and wore golden hoop earrings. I tied my hair up into a pony tail leaving to long strands of hair in the front loose. I curled them and looked at my finished looks and smiled. _Perfect!_ I opened the door and peaked my head out and searched the empty hallway. _Good. I-Ichigo's not here. I don't think that I can look at him in the eye after everything that has happened._ I rushed out of the bathroom and speed walked to the stairs. I looked behind me and turned my head and bumped straight into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I bowed while apologizing. I looked up and Ichigo looking shocked. _Oh no! It's Ichigo, what should I do?_ I stared at him and blushed. _He looks s-so-so handsome. _He wore black dress pants, a navy blue tie, a stripped red and black dress shirt and a silver watch on his right hand. _He's so-_

"Sorry Inoue, I didn't see. I was just coming to get you. Everyone's waiting." Ichigo murmured.

"Th-thank you." I followed Ichigo down the stairs and saw his family room transformed into a beautiful dance room. The lights were dim and there were white flowers and ribbons on the wall, there were black and white balloons near the food table, and there was pretty lights finishing the look. _It looks so pretty, almost like prom._ My face heated up and my body filled with warmth and excitement, the whole gang was talking amongst themselves and I saw everyone dressed up so nicely.

Chad wore a plain white dress shirt with pants, Uryu wore a purple, dotted tie with a baby blue dress shirt and light brown stripped dress pants. Toshiro wore a light blue flower tie and an icy blue Wilke-Rodriguez Tone-on-Tone Four-Button Notch-Lapel, and underneath he had a white pleated point-collar shirt. He finished off with black dress pants. Renji wore a blood red short sleeved collar shirt and torn blue jeans, and Rangiku wore a black halter style mini dress with a low neckline and scrunched sides. She had a golden heart necklace with long earrings that had feathers on the end, red lipstick and light purple eye shadow. Finally Rukia wore a beautiful light purple cocktail dress with a v-neck and frills at the bottom. It stopped just about her knees and a bright red rose in her hair with lip gloss. _Wow everyone looks great. I wonder if I'm too plain. _

"Orihime!" I heard someone call me and I saw Rangiku come rushing towards me and squeeze me tight in between her chest.

"Um…Rangiku, you're k-kind of s-squishing me." I squeaked.

"I'm just so excited!" She confessed while squeezing me harder. "Oh you're so pretty." She complemented. She let me go and I felt my entire life jump back into me. I huffed and felt free to breathe again. Rukia came and hugged me next. She gently wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You look beautiful Inoue." She whispered.

"EH! You think? Stop flattering me. You look way better." I babbled.

"Thanks but I think the guys will tell you something else, right Ichigo?" Rukia teased Ichigo. He glanced at me for a moment and looked away scratching the back of his head.

"Well? What do you think Ichigo? The hottest girl in school is dressed so nice and all you can do is fumble around?" Rukia pressed on.

"She—Inoue you look—um—really p-pretty." He admitted. His face looked pink and he frowned with his cute scowl as usual on his face. I smiled to myself and giggled.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun." Uryu and Chad greeted me.

"You look beautiful Inoue." Uryu added.

"Th-Thank you! You look really nice too Uryu." I blushed.

"Hmmm…" Chad grunted in agreement.

"Okay! Now that everyone's here, let's get this party started!" Rangiku shouted with anticipation. She reached into a bag and pulled out beer bottles and plastic cups.

"EH! Um… Rangiku-san I-I-I don't think we're allowed to drink alcohol yet. We're still underage." I warned.

"Come on! None will know! A party isn't a part without drinks!" She argued.

"But—"

"Relax, let's just have some fun." She insisted.

"I just think it's an excuse to bring alcohol." Ichigo snarled.

"Come on Mr. Goody-two shoes; imagine how much fun it'll be." She slapped Ichigo hard on the back. He growled and rubbed his back in pain.

"Okay to start off this party, let's have a little game. How about spin the bottle?" She suggested.

"Sounds fun to me!" Renji chuckled.

"I'm in." Rukia added. Chad shook his head.

"Idiots." Toshiro grumbled.

"Come on Captain, join us! Have a little fun." Urged Rangiku.

"No thank you. I prefer to stay sober thank you." He argued.

"I'll have to agree with him on that one." Uryu cut in.

"Party poopers." She whined.

"What you two chicken or are you both mamma's boys?" Renji teased.

"WHAT?" Toshiro barked.

"Humph… I'll take you up on that challenge." Uryu bragged.

"Good! Everyone sit in a circle." Rangiku instructed. I watched everyone settle down and sit. I hesitated and sat at the last second. I didn't even realize I sat beside Ichigo. _I've got a bad feeling about this._ I watched Rangiku pull out an empty bottle and place it in the middle of the whole group. "Okay so since I hold the bottle I start first. Here are the rules; the person the bottle spins to, has to do what the spinner says. We keep going until the dares get better." She explained. "Right let's start!" She spun the bottle enthusiastically and it spun fast. My heart rate quickened and I anticipated the moment it would stop. It started to slow down and stopped at Chad who was sitting next to me. _Wow that was close. _"Okay Chad, I want you to tell us one deep secret you have." Rangiku chuckled evilly.

"I like to watch reality shows on my days off." He admitted calmly. Everyone was silent and surprised.

"Haha…Okay then—um spin the bottle." Rangiku explained disappointedly. He spun the bottle and it stopped in between Rukia and Uryu. "Oh! I forgot to tell you what happens when it stops in between two people; the person who first spun the bottle, gets to order **_both _**of the people who got stuck." Rangiku cut in.

"YEAH RIGHT! You totally changed the rules in the original game." Ichigo interrupted.

"It makes it more fun." She pouted.

"Whatever." Ichigo fumed.

"I want you two to slow dance for two minutes." She ordered.

"WHAT!" They said in unison.

"Those who chicken out have to clean up after the party all by themselves." She plotted.

"One minute." Uryu protested.

"Ready?" Rangiku put on the song "Trip" by Hedley and they clasped hands and started to dance slowly. Renji, and Rangiku started laughing and Uryu argued with the two. I watched them argue and laugh and hoped I wasn't next. _This is actually not that bad._ I smiled and giggled quietly. "So, who's next?" Rangiku spun the bottle and it spun round and round for half a minute. It slowed down and stopped on me. _On no! Not me_. "Alright! Orihime I order you to kiss the person who's sitting on your right!" I turned my heard to the right and saw Ichigo looking shocked.

"EH! B-b-b-b-b-b-but, can't I d-do s-something else?" I blurted out.

"Nope, it's what I decided." Rangiku giggled playfully.

"WHO SAID YOU GET TO MAKE ALL THE RULES?" Ichigo barked.

"I started remember? I spun the bottle first. You can skip out, but you'll have to clean by yourself. I'll tell everyone in the soul society something **_very_** embarrassing about you." She threatened happily.

"Shit!" Ichigo sat down harshly and turned his head opposite to me. Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku started to cheer together.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" I felt my face burn like fire and I turned to Ichigo.

"It's only a-a-a- k-kiss." I stuttered.

"Inoue," Ichigo said in concern, "J-J-Just on the cheek. Th-that counts. That's still a-a-a-kiss." He stuttered.

"Aw! FINE!" Rangiku nagged. Ichigo sat still and closed his eyes. He faced forward and sat straight. Everyone became silent and sat waiting. I fiddled with the end of my dress and turned to Ichigo. I leaned towards Ichigo and my face was inches from his. I closed my eyes and could hear my heart beat in my ears and I closed the gap. I kissed his soft cheek and waited for a few seconds. _He's so warm._ I felt my body warm up inside and I felt light and fluffy. I snapped back to reality and broke out kiss. I backed away and looked at the carpet to avoid eye contact.

"So Ichigo how was it? By the looks of it you enjoyed it." Rukia joked.

"SH-SH-SHUT UP!" Ichigo shrieked and stood up in embarrassment. Everyone laughed and we continued the game. Time flew by and we finished the game, had some food and started playing songs and dancing. I saw Ichigo talk to Rukia and started to feel uneasy, I ate a few chips and drank some pop and watched the two intensely. Rangiku came up to me and handed me a drink.

"Here have some punch." She empathized. "Don't be so down, shake it off and enjoy yourself." She encouraged.

"Y-Yeah." I sipped the drink she handed me and it tasted bitter. "Rangiku, this doesn't taste like punch." I worried.

"HEHEHE." She giggled.

"Is this—alcohol?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Yup!" She ran back to everyone and I hastily put down the drink and chased after her. _Oh no, I don't think I can hold my liquor well._ "Everyone listen up! For the last game of the night we'll be playing my favorite game, Truth or Dare!" Rangiku announced. _This isn't going to be good._ I thought to myself.

"I'll do the honor and start first! Orihime Truth or Dare?" She asked innocently.

"Truth."

"Dare it is!"

"But—"

"Come one have a little fun! Okay I dare you and Ichigo to go into that closet for three minutes and stay there!"

"I guess it could have been worse." I admitted.

"God, why are you always picking on me?" Ichigo protested. She shoved us in and giggled.

"I'll be timing you!" She closed the door. Ichigo turned on the light switch and we heard a click.

"OH no! They just didn't do what I think they did!" Ichigo snapped. We heard laughing outside the door.

"Sorry Ichigo, I lied not three minutes but**_ thirty_** minutes, and we locked the door!" Rangiku bellowed behind the door.

"But how?" I asked.

"My dad has a lock for this door and it locks from the outside. Crap, I should have known that three minutes seemed too easy." Ichigo thought out loud.

"What do we do?" I hesitated.

"I guess we just sit here and wait. God they're so immature." Ichigo ranted. We sat quietly in the tight space. I leaned against the wall and the coats hung for the hangers. It was too small and camped to stand. The coats plus the tight space made it hot inside and hard to breathe. _The d-drink Rangiku g-gave me is making me f-f-feel dizzy and hot._ I took off my earrings and started to undo the two buttons on the front of my dress.

"Inoue?"

"I'm s-s-so hot. Ich-Ichigo I f-feel dizzy."

"Inoue are you okay? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked in a concerned tone.

"I think Rangiku gave-me some drink—or something." I mumbled.

"Damn it Rangiku!" Ichigo hissed.

"Ichigo I—" I crawled on the floor closer to him, my mind felt clouded, and I felt dizzy. I had no control over my body. I crawled on all fours and leaned closer to him. "Ichigo, take off my dress."

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 end **

_WOW 0.0 What could Orihime be thinking? Looks like things are getting steamy in there XD Sorry fellow readers but looks like you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter and what will Ichigo's response be? MWAAHAHAAH! I feel so evil for leaving you all at a cliff hanger! ^.^ I hope that this wasn't too short. I feel like it was for some reason. T_T Anyways thanks again and I can't wait to see your reaction to this and the following chapter! Enjoy and comment! _


End file.
